gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Born to Hand Jive
Born to Hand Jive è una canzone di Grease presente nell'episodio Il ruolo adatto, il quinto episodio della quarta stagione. E' la canzone finale dell'episodio. Mercedes entra nella sala e dice che i provini sono stati incredibili, ma ci può essere una sola Sandy e e un solo Danny in Grease. Mike dice che il cuore di Grease è la storia d'amore tra Sandy Danny, e vogliono vedere la loro chimica. Finn dice che vuole anche vederli ballare nello stile degli anni cinquanta, ed è per questo che devono ballare Born To Hand Jive. Ryder commenta che lui in realtà non legge la musica, ma Mike lo rassicura. Dice che lui e Mercedes cominceranno per poi essere seguiti da loro. Kitty dà uno sguardo minaccioso a Marley e dice che la gatta Kitty vinverà. Mercedes dice che ha un bel carattere. La canzone inizia e Mercedes va al centro dell'auditorium dividendoli in coppie. Mike e Mercedes cominciano a ballare e cantare. Kitty, Jake, Marley e Ryder si scambiano i partner. Artie dice "A voi, signori!" per far iniziare i ragazzi a cantare. Jake guarda Marley quando Ryder la afferra. Kitty, guarda gelosamente, come Jake con Marley ballano e Ryder guarda Jake invidioso. Kitty spinge Marley con l' anca e Ryder l'afferra. Kitty e Ryder fanno una ruota di carro imponente doppia e si abbracciano. Jake si dirige verso Marley e l' afferra sollevandola in aria. Jake guarda Kitty, chiedendole cosa è successo. Le Nuove Direzioni si uniscono alla performance alla fine, e ballano e cantano insieme. Ryder abbraccia Marley alla fine, tutti sorridono, tranne Kitty e Jake, gelosi. Testo Mercedes: Before I was born, late one night, My papa said everything's alright The doctor laughed when Ma lay down With her stomach bouncing all around Cause the beebop stork was about to arrive Mama gave birth to the hand-jive Mercedes e Marley: I could barely walk when I milked a cow When I was three I pushed a plow Jake: While chopping wood I moved my legs I started dancing when I gathered eggs Marley e Jake: The townfolk clapped, I was only five He'll out dance 'em all, he's born to hand-jive Mercedes: Oh yeah, yeah, yeah - everybody Mercedes con le Nuove Direzioni, Mike e Kitty: Born to hand-jive, baby, Born to hand-jive, baby Mercedes: How low can you go? Marley: How low can you go? Jake: How low can you go? Ryder: How low can you go? Jake: Higher! Ryder: Higher! Marley: Higher! Mercedes: And higher, yeah! Ryder: Now can you hand jive, baby? Ryder e Mercedes con le Nuove Direzioni, Mike e Kitty: Oh can you hand jive baby? (Mercedes: Baby, yeah!) Ryder con le Nuove Direzioni, Mike e Kitty: Now can you hand jive baby? (Mercedes: Can you hand jive?) Ryder e Mercedes con le Nuove Direzioni, Mike e Kitty: Oh can you hand jive baby? Nuove Direzioni, Mike e Kitty: Oh yeah (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Oh yeah (Mercedes: Oh yeah, yeah) Oh yeah (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Ryder e Mercedes con le Nuove Direzioni, Mike e Kitty: Born to hand jive, oh yeah! Curiosità *E' la seconda volta che Wade si esibisce da se stesso e non da Unique (la prima è stata Call Me Maybe). *Lo sfondo è lo stesso di You Can't Stop the Beat Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn Categoria:Glee: The Music Presents Glease Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde